1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a character recognition device, an image-reading device, a computer readable medium, and a character recognition method.
2. Related Art
A character recognition technique is known, in which an image drawn on a recording medium such as a sheet is read by an optical reader, an area of the read image in which characters are drawn is extracted, and the extracted characters are recognized. Characters may be drawn on a recording medium in a variety of ways; therefore, a technique is needed for recognizing characters drawn in a variety of ways.